


alexithymia

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface Makes An Appearance, Bottom Tyler, M/M, Sad Tyler, Schizophrenia, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Confusion, Top Josh, Triggers, hurting tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and so the boy talked to himself until someone else listened. and someone else did.ortyler hears voices and calls them blurryface.





	1. him and then someone

tyler robert joseph was an odd one. a most peculiar eighteen year old boy. even though tyler was very sweet and congenial of a person; he was often ridiculed for the way he spoke and what he spoke. from a young age, he was thought to put a filter on his words and thoughts in front of anyone who wasn't his family. but even with his family. and he figured he should just give up trying to gain friends; no one understood him or tried to, anyway. all in all, tyler had no one.

tyler would talk to himself. nothing too extreme. just a little "everything will be fine" or simply repeating answers to a test. just to himself. granted, tyler wasn't an outcast, just an enigma to other students. but they thought to talk to himself was quite a trait.

and so the boy would talk to himself until some else listened. and someone else did.


	2. them and HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler learns their names.

su(icidal thoughts) are underlined and italicized

dep(ression) is underlined and bold

an(orexi)a & (buli)mia are underlined

sel(f harm) is bold

an(x)i(ety) is italics

can you remember all those names? neither can tyler. so he just calls them BLURRYFACE.


	3. one of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler learns about BLURRYFACE.

tyler knew that this new person, blurryface, were multiple people. he knew that just one person couldn't manifest such evil tendencies. blurryface had no body or even a face. but the things he did to tyler were very much real.

how he made tyler feel. 

how he made tyler feel when the, already thin, boy tasted anything. the remorse tyler felt when he ate. his stomach began to burn and he became light headed. 

or how tyler felt when the sadness took over more than usual. and when tyler felt sad, it mentally agonizing. he began to hear voices, but they felt familiar to him. 

and when tyler wanted to end it all. he was there, too.


	4. another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler hated checking.

the most manipulative voice was the one who was always telling tyler to make sure he was still alive. it was always whispering the word tyler hated most: "check."

and everytime he heard the word, he would dig his nails into his skin in a desperate attempt to quiet the voice and to see if he is alive. and when he saw his own blood, he was relieved.

tyler depended so much on Blurryface now.


	5. two in one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler isnt hungry.

two voices would talk at once. and tyler could never differentiate them. tyler knew it was them when his stomach burned from hunger and when it was his first instinct to throw up right after he ate. tyler especially hated how much his throat burned afterwards. but the worst thing about the voices were the dizzy spells and weakness that came from not eating. 

of course tyler didnt enojy them. but then again, maybe he did.


End file.
